


Clumsy Curly

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Curly is used as bait after he finds himself in Captain Hook's trap. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, The Play's the Thing, Demise of Hook, etc.





	Clumsy Curly

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

''I'm thirsty,'' Peter muttered before he viewed Curly carrying a giant leaf with water. He blinked as the latter smiled and continued to carry the leaf. Peter's eyes widened when Curly stumbled and fell forward. Water contacted him. Peter frowned and saw Curly's wide eyes. ''Try not to be so clumsy, Curly,'' he said. 

''Sorry,'' Curly said before he abandoned Peter and went to pick berries. He glanced back occasionally. Curly remembered Captain James Hook and his crew usually trying to capture Peter with his companions. *I'll be careful* he thought. After stumbling again, Curly fell on a net. He gasped as soon as Captain Hook and the other pirates ran to him. He was in the net and carried by the crew.

''The perfect bait for Peter Pan,'' Captain Hook said while he smiled. 

After Curly was on deck, he was released. He tried to run and fell into Captain Hook. He saw the latter's wide eyes. Curly flew from him. A new smile. Curly watched while the clumsy Smee fell on Captain Hook and caused him to scowl. Perhaps being clumsy wasn't always bad. 

 

THE END


End file.
